


"You can have half."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"You can have half."

"You can have half," Stiles offers, holding out the giant piece of cookie.

Derek shakes his head.

"You cannot not like Melissa's chocolate chip cookies," Stiles protests. "She rarely makes them. You may not have this opportunity again!"

Derek sighs, taking the cookie half. "Why are they so big?"

Stiles snorts. "A normal-sized cookie could not contain this awesomeness. Now, put it in your mouth," he demands, taking out his phone to pull up the camera. "I want a picture of the moment that pure ecstasy hits your system. It may be the only happy picture of you we ever see and I'm sure Melissa would be pleased to know that she helped make it happen."

Derek mentally catalogues all the other things that would put a smile on his face. Maybe if Stiles was offering something else and demanding he put it in his mouth… He needs to stop that line of thinking. Stiles isn't a wolf, but if Derek gets a boner, he's not blind.

He rolls his eyes and takes a bite of the cookie. "It's good," he mumbles, swallowing. His tongue darts out to catch any stray crumbs on his lips and he catches Stiles eyes following the movement.

"So good," Stiles emphasizes. "You're lucky I wanted to share."

Derek smirks, taking another bite. He's sure to watch Stiles's lips as the man takes another bite.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Stiles wipes at his mouth. "Are there crumbs?"

Derek shakes his head, leaning forward. "Let me," he murmurs, licking off a stray bit of chocolate at the corner of Stiles's mouth. Then he presses his lips to the other man's, pulling away when Stiles freezes against him. He frowns. "Sorry, I - "

Stiles suddenly jerks into motion, grabbing the front of Derek's t-shirt and pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
